The facial steamer is a machine for generating atomized steam spreading onto a patient's face or body skin for cleaning and relaxing purposes. After the skin is spread with the atomized steam, the cosmetician can massage the skin and clean out the dirt particle from the skin pores.
However, in other to accomplish the above object, the steam outlet must aim at the affected part of the patient to enable the steam directly spreading on the affected part in order to achieve the best effect. In other words, whether the steam outlet of the facial steamer can be positioned close to the affected part and correctly aimed at the affected part become the major keys of the performance of the facial steamer.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the first generation facial steamer is a very basic equipment that comprises only a steamer machine 100 and a steamer arm 101 rigidly extended from the steamer machine 100. A far end of the steamer arm 101 provides a steam outlet 102 for spreading out steam at a fixed angle, i.e. it can not be adjusted to other desired position. Therefore, the cosmetician has to adjust the position of the patient by moving up and down or left and right to adapt the location of the fixed steam outlet 102 of the facial steamer 100. It causes a lot of unreasonable troublesome but still can not ensure the atomized steam effectively spreading on to the affected part of the patient.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a second generation facial steamer has improved over the first generation facial steamer, in which a steamer arm 201 is reconstructed to pivotally mounted on a side of the steamer machine 200 by a rotation joint, so that the steamer arm 201 is able to be adjusted with certain rotating angle so as to adjust its steam spreading height with respect to the patient. Even though the second generation facial steamer can freely adjust the height of the steam outlet by rotating the steamer arm up and down, the cosmetician still has to move the whole facial steamer machine 200 forth and back to align with the patient's face. Even it is a simple type facial steamer as shown in FIG. 1B, the moving adjustment of the whole facial steamer is already very inefficient and troublesome. If the facial steamer is a multi-functional machine as shown in FIG. 2, its heavy weight and large size definitely cause great difficulty in such moving adjustment. Accordingly, all-angle adjustment becomes a major development target of all facial steamer manufacturers.
Besides, some of the conventional facial steamer arms comprise a rotatable head for fine adjustment, wherein a plastic tube must be connected between the rotatable head and a metal tube extended from the steamer machine so as to enable the rotatable head to turn for a limited angle. However, the plastic tube may be broken or detached from the metal tube if the user overturns the rotatable head.